Coming out of the closet
by InuskyeYash
Summary: YURI HITOMIXDEUNAN. Compleate Oneshot. ... Briarios comes over to gift Deunan  and Hitomi  the happy couple ... but he has to hide in the closet to prevent from being caught while D&H are spicing it up. Humor mature .


Coming Out of the Closet  
Written by: Inuskye  
Original Ideas and Storyboards by Crystal & Skye  
Disclaimer: Appleseed, Deunan Knute, Hitomi and Briareos Hectonchires, belong solely  
to Geneon entertainment and Mr. Shirow. In no way do we intend to infringe on their copyright.  
This Fan Fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and contains explicit sexual adult situations.  
If you are under 18 and, not interested in this type of story or are prohibited where you reside,  
please do not read. HAVE FUN!

Ok, I don't make a habit of hiding in closets, I swear. But, that's where I find myself right now, hiding. "Hiding from what?" you may ask. Go ahead, ask it. Never mind, I'll tell you  
anyway. Ok, wait, lets back up, just for a moment, I forgot to introduce myself.

Briareos Hecatonchires, nice to meet you. Don't let the big metal shell scare you. Yea, that's right, I'm a cyborg. Part machine, part human actually, about 75% machine.  
I'm not even half the man I used to be. Sorry, little cyborg joke. Don't blame me; it's been just barely over a year since I even had the equipment to get 'happy' with. I have to get my jollies  
somehow. You'd think that with all the amazing work they did, piecing me back together with high-tech metal bits, they'd somehow be able to suppress these "urges." But, no, the human  
brain is a very delicate instrument. They start messing with that, I could've ended up a cyborg with the mental capacity of a demented kangaroo. So, I've got the human brain, the 7 foot tall high  
density metal casing, and without the ability for sexual release, I feel like I've turned into a 16 year old horny adolescent that got his first glimpse of a pair of breasts.

So anyways, here I am, hiding in my own damn closet by the front door of the apartment provided to us by ESWAT, which I share with my ex-lover turned best friend. Yea,  
two years of separation and a completely new cyborg body, puts cramps on a relationship. You might wonder why I'm hiding in the closet of my own home, but we'll get to that later.

Be patient.

Deunan Knute, that would be the ex-lover, came home earlier than I expected just bare seconds after I did. I'd only just shut the front door when I heard her coming up the s tairs. And yes, I panicked. Basic human reaction when you're surprised and holding in your hands, well, something of a (I'd clear my throat here, if still had a throat) delicate nature. I know she's been training all day with the newest ESWAT recruits, no doubt impressing them right out of their scratchy military issued socks. That's one thing I don't miss, clothing. I wear it sometimes, but it's not necessary, so why bother? I know I don't have flesh to feel with, but my brain is convinced I walk around naked. It's very freeing. At any rate, Deunan walks in, dressed in military issued combat boots, camouflage pants hugging her legs and ass in all the right places, tight ribbed tank top, and her short blonde locks in sexy disarray. Her basic ass-kicking attire, I've seen it many times before, and just imaging her dressed like that on the other side of my self-imposed prison would be enough to get my blood flowing hot, if I had blood. As it is, I just saw a jump in my cerebral activity on my bioscreen. Eh, you take what you can get.

I can hear her puttering around our apartment, then walking into the kitchen whose entry way was right in front of the closet I inhabit. My audio sensors pick up the sound of water dispensing into a glass and the soft sigh that follows that first sip of a refreshing beverage to an overtaxed, hot, sweaty body. I miss water. It's the 1980s hit "Scandal 'The Warrior' Volume 22" that Deunan found in the audio archives and  
dubbed her "theme song" blared thru the apartment. I need a theme song. Suddenly "domo arigato Mr. Roboto" is running through my head. Yea, I've dabbled in the archives too. I think I can do without the theme song. She moves down the hall and into the bathroom, and the shower turns on. I decide to wait a few minutes to make sure she doesn't come out to grab something she's forgotten. I shift my…um package…to my right hand and slowly ease the closet door open with my left. Only to have to quickly and quietly pull it shut again as I pick up the sound of the front door, yet again.

Dammit. Hitomi.

She's the only other person that knows the security code to enter our apartment. She's a sweet girl, very cute. Where Deunan's body is hard and toned, Hitomi has a petite, soft, and feminine frame, gorgeous, jet black hair framing her face and bright amber eyes contrasting nicely with Deunan's green as they gaze lovingly at each other. That's right; I said "love." My ex is in love with a woman.

Had circumstances been vastly different, I would most definitely feel anger and jealousy right now. But, with all that's happened, everything we've been thru; the war, reuniting after 2 years, and everything that followed. The fight against General Uranus (I won't mention what he was called behind is back) and his second in command, the fanatical fucknut, Hades. I didn't particularly like him, and a bullet to the head is good look on the man. Then, of course, the struggle at D-Tank to contain the virus.

Bioroids are clones basically, and up until recently, incapable of reproduction and strong human emotion. Hitomi's one of those. With the recovery of 'Appleseed' the repressed reproductive urges and emotions were unlocked for the bioroids. Lucky for her and Deunan, lucky for me, hiding in my closet, hearing Hitomi also move down the hallway to join Deunan, the naked warrior, in the shower. Why they try to keep this a secret from me? Well I can harbor a guess. Deunan feels guilty, for loving someone else after the love we once shared. She really needs to get over that; which brings me back to my little gift that I brought back home to leave on the coffee table. A metal, temperature controlled cylinder, filled with, of all things, the sperm harvested from my body as I underwent the surgery that made me into the gorgeous hunk of metal-man you see today. My offering and my blessing. Now that Hitomi can experience all the feelings she's been missing out on in her existence, she's got some catching up to do. Love for a lover, desire for family. I see how she gazes wistfully at couples with children that she sees in the parks around Olympus, and then at Deunan, before turning her sights back to the happy families. And who is  
"The Goddess of War" to deny her love her heart's desire? Pussywhipped, that's what. But good too see anyways. Deunan is happier and more at peace than I've seen her thanks to the adoring affection of her bioroid lover. If she heard me say that, she'd kick my buns of steel from one end of Olympus to the other. If I had tear ducts, they'd be misting up right now. Of course I'd deny it, and claim I got a bit of  
dust in my eye, because real men don't cry. Not even during "Beaches" and "Old Yeller." Amazing what gets preserved through the ages. It's time to make my "deposit," insert mental chuckle here,  
and get the hell out. Shit! The water's turned off and they left the bathroom, making their way into the living room.

Hitomi giggles. "Deunan, put your handsaway, what if Briareos walks in?"

"He won't, he said he'll be gone for another few hours yet. He said he had to go to Headquarters for a briefing We have the whole place to ourselves." She replied.

Ok, that was a little lie on my part. But what do you say? "Hey I'm going to collect my sperm, be back soon?" No. Hell no.

"At least put on your robe just in case."

"Not happening. I'm too comfortable. What, you don't like looking at my ass? , the warrior asked slyly.

"I think you have a lovely backside, Deunan."

Oh how right she was.

With that, Hitomi trailed the blonde into the kitchen. I feel guilty, but only momentarily, actually, more like half a moment. I don't care who you are, there's just noroom for guilt when you can look straight through a door and at Deunan Knute's gloriously naked body. So long as a material isn't too dense, I can see through it. Like say, for example, a convenient closet door. Many blessings to Yoshi for those alterations. I should send him a fruit basket or something.

Hitomi leaned against the counter and looked across the kitchen where Deunan lounged casually against the sink.

"Have you decided when you're going to tell Briareos? About us I mean?" Deunan paused and said,

"No, honey, I haven't. The time just doesn't seem right, yet."

Honey? She said honey? She said 'honey,' and wasn't asking for it to be passed across the breakfast table. I feel better about offering my gift even more. She's so far gone, I doubt even she knows just how deep she is.

Her facesoftens and a small smile curls her lips. I doubt that if she even knew that I would care in the least bit.

"I will," she added "though, I promise. I just don't think he can handle knowing about us right now."

If I had eyes, I'd be rolling them right now. So I just settle for blinking my optic sensors from red to blue and back again.

"I know you will, Deunan." Hitomi opened the fridge and bent over to peer in.

You know, sometimes being a cyborg isn't so bad. My optical lenses come complete with "zoom" and take in the sight of Hitomi's backside covered in the deep green silk of her robe, and Deunan's  
reaction. The tongue snaking out to moisten lips, the barely perceptible tightening of toned abs, and immediate pebbling of her pale pink nipples.

"What exactly are you looking for, Hitomi?"

"Cheese, grapes, anything. I'm starving," replied the small woman.

"Me too, but, what I'm hungry for is definitely not on one of those shelves."

That voice was practically oozing raw sexuality. And just two months after being able to give her emotions full reign, Hitomi also picked up on the inflection. Still bent at the waist, she  
twitched her hips slightly, Deunan gulped.

"And what exactly did you have in mind Deunan?"

Without answering the muscular lean body was molded toHitomi's backside, who pressed backwards with a quiet moan. This was better than being a fly one the wall! I could make out every soft sigh and even seethe small hairs on the back of Deunan's neck stand slightly on end in responseto the moan she heard. Despite being in front of the open fridge, their bioscanswere displaying rapidly rising body temperatures.  
Hitomi stood up slowly, shut the door to the fridge, and leaned herfull length into Deunan. Bringing her hands around from where they had beenresting on the soft hips, Deunan let her hands glide just below where the hemof the silken robe brushed against Hitomi's thighs. Tracing light patterns on theskin cause raised gooseflesh on Hitomi's silky thighs. Slowly, bringing herhands up to the tie at the slight waist of the woman in front of her, Deunanlightly caressed Hitomi's neck with her lips as she tugged on one loose endof the tie. The silk flowed smoothly, revealing an expanse of pale creamy flesh,and full firm breasts with hardened dusky nipples. Standing, pressed together,with only a thin layer of silk separating them, Deunan brought the tips of herfingers to the smooth skin of her lover's stomach. Brushing so lightly that she  
barely disturbed the soft downy hair under her fingertips she occasionally allowed her fingers to touch Hitomi's flesh. Each caress triggered a soft sigh and gentlesurging of Hitomi's hips. Never have I seen her so gentle and reverent in hermotions. Deunan moved with the grace, and agility of a panther. What a deadlycombination. Hell, she's never handled a bomb as delicately, trust me, I've seen it, yet, there it was, graceful tenderness, completely opposite of the fervent love-making we used to share. She continued to stroke Hitomi's exposed body. Moving her fingers slowly, tracing a delicate pattern over her stomach and hips, slowly upwards to scratch lightly on the underside of the other woman's breasts.  
She worshipped every inch of flesh she could reach. Never staying in one place for more than a split second, and playing all over her skin, avoiding the rock hard nipples screaming for attention. As she nipped and sucked up and down a long graceful neck, I could make out soft begging whimpers coming from Hitomi, and low answering moans from Deunan.

Finally taking pity on her lover, her hands cupped and lifted the two firm globes, her thumb and forefinger resting lightly on either side of the nipples. Hitomi reached backwards with one hand, finding purchase on Deunan's smooth, firm ass. Her free hand reached behind her head, to run her fingernails up her neck and to tangle lightly in the blond cropped hair. Without warning, she clenched both of her hands, the one hand yanking the blond hair while the other dug fingernails into the muscled ass, if possible bringing them even closer than before. Caught by surprise, Deunan's fingertips clamped together on Hitomi's  
nipples. And both women cried out with relief. Two hearts started pounding harder than before. "Turn around." Deunan said as she guided the dark haired woman around to lean back against a bare counter. Stepping into Hitomi's open arms , she placed light kisses on her forehead, nose, cheek, stopping to suckle lightly on a sensitive earlobe. Hitomi hissed out her pleasure at this.  
"This needs to go." And the robe fluttered to the ground.

Leaning slightly backwards, Deunan took another opportunity to gaze at her partner. Her eyes darkened with what I knew to be intense desire. Hitomi's body was exquisite, pale and soft with curves in exactly all the right places. No doubt she was memorizing every square inch. I knew I sure as hell was.

"You're beautiful. Perfect." Deunan's voice was husky and low.

Amber eyes dropped to stare at the ground and a slow blush graced delicate white features. Even with my heightened audio sensors, I nearlymissed the barely breathed 'thank you' in response. Deunan placed two fingers under Hitomi's chin and tilted her head up to meet her gaze. Staring hungrily at each other, long moments passed before Deunan lowered her lips to stop scant centimeters before touching, Hitomi closed the distance. The kiss at first, was soft and tender. And the tip of Deunan's tongue passed her lips and gently caress against Hitomi's, begging for entrance.

Permission granted.

Two tongues dueled wetly, between hot mouths. Sighing in contentment, hands roamed freely between the pair, stroking here and there, light scratches, muscles clenching and relaxing. Hitomi  
was the first to break the kiss. Arching her back, she presented herself to Deunan who, smiling sexily, Deunan trailed down Hitomi's throat. Alternating sharp nips and soothing kisses, she traced the delicate collarbone from one end to the other before continuing the journey south. Grasping gently, the backs of Hitomi's thighs she lifted her easily and deposited her on the counter, who gasped in surprise as her  
overheated skin came in contact with the cool metal. Muttering her satisfaction at the contrast in temperature, she reached softly behind Deunan's neck and guided her to her aching breast. This time, Deunan wasted no time, and closed her mouth around Hitomi's right nipple as her hand lifted the other breast lightly and a quick flick to that nipple caused her lover to grind slightly against the unyielding countertop.  
Deunan's tongue lathered attention to the painfully hard bud while her fingersdid he same to the other. Tongue, teeth, and lips alternately sucked, kissed, nibbled, and flicked. Fingers tugged, flicked, and rolled the other. Tiny beads of sweat formed on Hitomi's top lip. Her bottom one was trapped between even, white teeth.

"Deunan, I need you now." She managed to call out.

"Not yet." the warrior said.

"Please, I'm ready now."

Her pleas were ignored, until she took it upon herself to drag her hand along the inside of her thigh, up higher until she connected with her own silken center. A long, lustful moan caused Deunan to  
look up from her pleasant task and gaze hungrily at the two glistening fingers presented to her. With, what could only be considered a smirk, she grabbed Hitomi's wrist to keep it steady. Then ran her tongue from the base of the fingers up to the top and bit gently down before enveloping both in her mouth.  
Lavishing attention to the digits, she growled her rising excitement. Releasing the fingers, she ran her hands from the base of Hitomi's neck, down her back, stopping to squeeze the ass that fit perfectly in her hands, and then down the outside of her thighs. Reaching her lover's knees, she slowly nudged them apart and stepped between them. Pulling her easily forward, both gasped.  
Guiding her backwards to lean against the cupboard, Deunan allowed the rhythmic rocking of Hitomi's hips to coat her midsection with her love's essence.  
Knuckles whitened as they clenched the edge of the counter. And before the frantic grinding could take Hitomi over the edge, her hips where stilled by strong  
hands.

"Please Deunan. I don't know how much more I can take."

The soft beseeching tone was obviously designed to sound soft and vulnerable. The reaction was immediate. A kiss so passionate that Hitomi cried out into the mouth that was devouring hers. Deunan ran her short nails down the entire length of the small body. Down her neck and to her chest, over her the swell of her breast and across the nipples causing another sharp buck of Hitomi's hips. She proceeded down her stomach, making the muscles twitch, over the curve of her hips, and across the insides of her thighs. Not close enough to ease the ache, but just enough to glide through the slickness found there. Opening her love wider than before, Deunan broke the heated  
kiss and said "You're mine."

"Yes, Deunan., all yours."

At that moment green eyes looked into the bioroids soul.

"Hitomi, I'm yours."

A simple statement really, but said with such conviction there left no doubt that The Goddess of War was conquered. She smiled softly in acceptance and trailed her index finger down the contour of Deunan's strong jaw line.  
"

I know." She replied.

Another quick kiss and Deunan was blazing a hot trail down the writhing body on the counter. Lower she bent, closer and closer to Hitomi's  
center, conveniently opening herself to my gaze. And what a sight it was! The abundance of juices drenching her core and thighs was testimony to her desire for Hitomi. Damn this is hot! Spreading her legs wide to brace herself she bent the remainder of the way to take the initial taste of Hitomi's essence.

Oh this is not good! This is definitely not good! Her fucking head is in the way! Some higher power somewhere is getting a laugh out of this. Hitomi's crying out loudly at whatever she is doing between her legs. From what I can see, it looks like Deunan is trying to crawl inside of her. Each movement was greeted with a sharp cry or sensual moan from Hitomi. Each sound was echoed in the form of a sympathetic clenching of Deunan's center, releasingeven more of her essence. This is ridiculous! Somebody please do something! I've never been much of a praying man, but right now I was begging any deity to listen and take pity on me. Another small scream and the god of Horny Cyborgs must have been listening. Maybe he was watching the same thing I was. Who the hell cares? All that mattered was that Deunan lifted on of Hitomi's legs to rest the heel on the edge of the counter, opening her just wide enough for me to watch that talented tongue at work. Thank you thank you thank you!

Deunan's tongue was sliding smoothly between silken folds. From the base of her slit all the way up to her pulsing clit. Swirling, flicking, and lightly sucking, humming softly. Moving her tongue inside and pulling  
out quickly, then down, up, inside, over and over repeatedly driving Hitomi higher and higher.

"Oh yes, Deunan! Oh Deunan!"

Hitomi grasped double fistfuls of short blond locks, and held so tightly I could see her knuckles whiten. She ground frantically against Deunan's fiery tongue with wild abandon. Without warning, Deunan grazed her teeth along her swollen clit before capturing it between her lips and sucking with all her might. The soft criesand moans of pleasure from Hitomi became heedless cries of passion as  
she screamed her release. Deunan continued to lap, like each drop from her lover was the difference between life and death. When the tremors from the body under  
assault by her tongue finally calmed, she slowly kissed her way up the flushed body that was heaving as her breath came in gasps. With infinite care, Deunan enveloped her in a soft embrace, rocking gently and whispering softly in her ear. Hitomi weakly wrapped her legs around Deunan's waist and rested her head on her shoulder, clinging with all of her sapped strength.  
The sight was beautiful. The two women wrapped around each other, Deunan tracing soothing patterns along Hitomi's back and gently kissing the head tucked under her chin. A light sheen of perspiration coated their bodies reflected the harsh lights of the kitchen, causing them to fairly glow. They stayed like this for long moments until with a soft hum;Hitomi tilted her head slightly to place a light kiss on Deunan's neck. The resulting purr caused a wicked grin to shape her lips. Oh! The big bad warrior was in for it now.

"Mmm. That was wonderful. Thank you," Hitomi sighed.

Deunan smiled "Oh, anytime. Trust me."

"You know, that brings up a rather interesting point, Deunan." A light suck to the throat.

"Mmm. What point?"

"Trust, Deunan." Small hands traveled down to cup and squeeze her lover's ass.

"Yes…mm...Trust, interesting."

"I'm glad you think so Deunan. Can you be trusted? To do what I say, to obey me? Deunan, do you trust me?"

With this, Hitomi brought one leg in between Deunan's and the handsshe had still on her ass jerked forward causing Deunan's mound to collide with her thigh.

"Oh yessss. I trust you Hitomi. I'll do anything for you."

The warrior said almost powerless.

"That's good, that's very good. Deunan …get on the floor."

"Huh?"

"Get on the floor, now."

"Bu..." Deunan said perplexed.

"I thought you said you trusted me, Deunan."

She raised her head to stare directly into emerald eyes that were slightly widened, searching for her answer.

"I do. I swear I do. Bu..."

In the sweetestvoice the bioroid said, "Deunan, please listen to me. I only want to make you feel good and pleasure you. Will you allow me?"

I could tell she was struggling within herself no one ordered Deunan Knute to do anything!  
But gazing into the amber eyes of her lover, something must have clicked into place. She let a soft breath of air escape and her lips curled into a gentle smile, she nodded slightly. As she stood there, stark naked in ourkitchen, submitting to the will of another, my friend had never looked more beautiful. "

Yes," she breathed.

Stepping backwards, she lowered herself to a kneeling position on the floor. Hitomi landed softly on the cool tile in front of her and placed one hand on either sideof her head as she lowered her mouth to soft full lips. The tip of hertongue traced Deunan's mouth, eliciting a sensuous groan.

"Deunan, lie down for me on your back."

The warrior lay backwards slowly, her flushed skin coming into full contact with the cold hard floor and her chest rose and fell in a slightly uneven pattern. She lay completely flatwith her legs together and her arms at her sides, her feet being thenearest part of her body to my hiding place in the closet.

"Are you ready?"

Deunan only nodded in response.

"Good. Now closeyour eyes." Hitomi whispered and Deunan hesitated. "Now." The bioroidm commanded and her eyes snapped closed. "Good, thank you. Now take both of your hands and clasp them together behind the small of your back"

Sliding her hands underneath to settle at the small of her back, her spine curved slightly causing her breasts to jut forward proudly.

"Yesss… that's exactly what I want."

She reached forward to lightly pinch a hard nipple, which made Deunan's eyes once again fly open and her hips twitched slightly.

"I thought you said you could be trusted, and that you would obey me."

"I-I'm sorry. I will I promise."

Hitomi leaned over and her hair fell softly forward, framing her face.

" My warrior, listen to me, hm? Laying here on the floor, with your hands behind your back and your eyes closed, who do you think is in charge? Who holds all the control?"

Deunan replied: "Y-you do, Hitomi."

The bioroid sighed, "Wrong, sweetheart. I'm here to make you feel good and to give your body what it's obviously craving."

She slid her index finger swiftly between muscled legs, causing her hips to buck. She slowly licked the moisture she'd gathered, humming softly at the taste. Turning her attention back to her lovers face, she said,

"I'm not theone in control here. You are. You hold all the power to stop this anytimeyou want. All you have to do is open your eyes again, or move you hands."

Deunan only managed to say: "Bu..."

When Hitomi interrupted "No buts"This is your show. You're in control and if you open your eyes, or remove your hands from behind your back, I stop. It's all up to you, and you will determine the pleasure you do or do not receive. You are chained only by your own will, do you understand?" She spoke softly  
and the sound of her voice seemed like silk and Deunan's breath evened out and she nodded again slightly. "Now, are you ready, love? Okay, close your eyes for me." Hitomi asked.

Deunan complied, and shifted her hands behind her back, her legs opened slightly, giving me a glimpse to the treasure hidden within.

"Not yet. Keep your legs straight and together."

Damn you Hitomi! Not even with my sensors can I see anything if you don't open those legs! She leaned over and placed a kiss so light on Deunan's lips that it was hard to tell if they had touched at all.

"Relax, love."

With the tip of her nail, she outlined each muscle of the well defined abdomen, and the expression on her face showed that she was fascinated at the way the muscles clenched and relaxed as  
gooseflesh rose along the track she was drawing on the skin. Moving slightly downwards, she trailed her nail from one hipbone to the other, lightly grazing the smooth pubic bone. Deunan raised her hips in an  
effort to increase the contact but a firm hand pushed her hips down.

"Stay" she commanded.

Deunan growled slightly but obeyed. Leaning forward, the bioroid's tongue traced the same pattern her finger had previously traveled along taut muscles, tasting the sweat shimmering on the strong  
body. She dipped the tip of her tongue lightly into a well formed navel, causing Deunan to dig her heels into the floor tiles. Her right hand ran in long smooth strokes along well toned thighs, and Deunan's breath  
became more shallow and quick. With another quick kiss, she abandoned her lover's stomach and moved upwards. Twisting from her position she straddled Deunan's thighs, touching, but just enough  
for her lover to know she was there. She placed a small sharp bite to Deunan's straining nipple.

"Yesss," Deunan hissed.

"Liked that?"

Hitomi's lips attacked as the enslaved woman beneath her responded

"MMM, yessss."

Wrapping tightly around the pebbled flesh of one breast she sucked and pulled with her mouth, eliciting a lusty moan.

"I love the way your skin tastes." Hitomi murmured as she savored every inch of her chest as the firm legs clenched together to ease the unbearable ache of a swollen clit. Alternating between each breast,  
she pinched each nipple forcefully and then soothed it with long lazy caresses of her tongue and tortured, driving her excitement higher.  
Deunan clamped her teeth down tightly on her bottom lip and struggled to keep her eyes shut, as Hitomi sucking on the pulse point of her warrior's neck whispered softly, "Don't move love, OK?" Deunan nodded  
vigorously in agreement, then whimpered softly as partner's body left hers. But she wasn't disappointed for long, as the slender body turned and straddled her again, this time with her head near the slick core,  
positioning her own center mere inches from her lover's eager mouth. With a deep breath, Deunan drew in the sweet scent before her and raised her head slightly.

"No, don't move. Not unless I tell you."

Who knew warriors could pout? But she did as she growled her frustration but returned her head to its resting place on the tile.

Hitomi teased with feather light kisses to hips, upper thighs, and pubic mound, which came in random patterns and intervals, not following her to anticipate when or where the next would grace her skin.

"Open your legs for me."

The request was readily obeyed.

"Beautiful."

I agreed whole-heartedly with the sentiment.

Now exposed lips and thighs shone with excitement, the skin flushed with desire.

"Now,bend your knees for me."

Again, the warrior complied, and cried out when a hot breath of air teased her core, somehow straining to keep her hips on the floor.

"Such a wonderful sight, and love, I want to taste you. Do you want me to taste you Deunan?" Hitomi said taunting her lover.

"Yessss."

"Ask me. Tell me what you want."

"I want your mouth on me. I want youto taste all of me. Please Hitomi."

Soft, supple lips were lowered, and Hitomi hummed her pleasure as she proceeded to clean the abundant moisture from strained thighs. Moving towards the center, her tongue snaked out to sample directly from the source and she slid her tongue inside and then removed it completely, the young bioroid was likely to drive the woman underneath her insane. She swirled her tongue expertly  
around the engorged clit and bit down softly. Deunan's head thrashed wildly and her heels dug harder into the floor, but only her incredible strength kept her hips from flying up to gain more pressure against the tongue torturing her. Lowering her own center closer to Deunan's mouth, she said, "Lick me."

A deep moan greeted the frantic swipe of the wanting tongue, and she pulled away to return to her own task. Continuously she licked and sucked, teasing the warrior mercilessly.

"Please Hitomi. Please."

"Please what, Deunan?" She inquired. "Is there something you wanted? Tell me."

"I want- I want you in me. Inside of me please!"

"My tongue?" Hitomi's tongue moved swiftly inside of Deunan and then out again. "Or my fingers?"

And a long nimble finger pumped once inside and was withdrawn.

"Please. Please, Hitomi, your fingers. I want your fingers. Please." The Goddess of War begged without shame.

"All you had to do was ask,"the chuckled reply came, and she quickly turned her body until she was facing the same direction as Deunan.

Straddling one thigh, she lowered her slick center to come in contact with Deunan and with a moan she moved to capture a passionate kiss.  
Deunan groaned as she tasted her own passion on the lips and tongueof her lover. Sucking deeply on the tongue in her mouth she flexedher thigh against Hitomi's wetness. "I want to feel you moving under  
me. "

Keep your eyes closed and your hands behind your back, but you can move."

The soft sigh that followed that declaration could only be described as a sigh of relief, and the warrior wasted no time bringing her thigh into firmer contact with Hitomi's drenched center and they both released  
excited whimpers at the contact. Bringing her hand downward, her delicate hand cupped Deunan's mound as she allowed the movement of the swollen clit to rub against her palm until the erotic hip movement  
became more frenzied.

"Slow down, love. I don't want you to come yet."

Moving her hand slightly, she broke the contact with the excited clit and trailed her fingertips lazily around the opening of Deunan's core, gliding smoothly and causing her hips to push forward; seeking firmer contact and one finger slipped in side her and was quickly withdrawn. No matter how she moved, Deunan could not gain purchase against the single finger tormenting her. In and out Hitomi moved with no set pattern, whenever it seemed that she was getting too excited, too close to release, the small girl slowed her pace or stopped completely. Repeatedly, she tortured her lover until excited cries turned to desperate pleas. I could see that her eyes were scrunched tightly closed and her teeth were clamped together, her hips rose full off the floor in another attempt to impale herself on long slender fingers and her hands were clenched so forcefully together that the knuckles were stark white in an effort to remain attached to each other.

This was too good, I found myself doing what came naturally, crossed my legs to relieve the pressure that was no longer there, I swear I had a robot hard on.

The small bioroid only recently stripped of her virginity, was doing more for my former lover that I could ever do. Never would she succumb to this ANYTHING or tolerate any show of dominance over her; yet she lay writhing on the kitchen floor, begging wantonly to the young woman astride her thigh.

"Please. Please take me. Don't stop…pleasssse! Oh fuck!" she cried out as Hitomi added another finger and thrust into her. +

Sliding in and out fluidly she drove Deunan higher.

"Are you ready, love? Do you want to come for me?"

Hitomi's breathing was erratic, her own excitement nearing t he peak.

"Yes! Yes please!" Deunan replied.

"Then open your eyes. Look at me." She gasped.

Deunan's striking green eyes opened and locked on her lovers and... time froze.

Hitomi's hand stopped its frenzied thrusting; her hips stopped rocking on the hard thigh between her legs. Their heaving  
chests calmed momentarily.

It seemed an eternity passed before Deunan whispered, "I love you Hitomi."

With that, Hitomi brought her thumb into contact the clit crying out for attention, and a subtle twist of her wrist sent Deunan over the edge. She followed, her back arching as her cries joined  
her lover's in a sensual duet. Bodies sweating and rocking, they rode out the waves of their orgasm together until Hitomi collapsed on the hard body underneath her.

Somehow, Deunan mustered the strength to wrap a weakened arm around the young bioroid pinning her in place. Long moments passed as they lay entwined, clinging desperately to each other, the  
aftershocks slowly fading and their breathing beginning to even out.

Hitomi started to speak. "I love you too, Deunan."

The grin that crossed the Deunan's face was breathtaking. They both looked liked angels entwined as they dosed off for some moments .

Realizing the time ..."Shit, Briareos should be home soon. We gotta move." Deunan stated. Hitomi reluctantly nodded her agreement and they peeled themselves off of each other. Standing slowly they  
stretched sore muscles sighing in relief. Amber eyes darkened as they devoured the sight of extended muscles as Deunan's fingertips reached toward the ceiling.

"Deunan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not done with you yet. You've got five seconds to get into your bedroom."

"Bu…"

"Four."

And Deunan was off, out the kitchen, vaulting the couch and down the hall to her bedroom. Hitomi chuckled wickedly, and followed at a more leisurely pace moving like a cat stalking her  
prey, I knew Deunan was really in for it now. I heard the bedroom doo r shut, signaling it was time to finally leave my prison. Stepping quietly, I peered around the door, you know, just in case. Seeing no one, I  
made my way into the living room and placed the canister in the middle of the coffee table where they were sure to see it, whenever they finally came out of the bedroom. I wasn't counting on that to be any time soon.

I was out the door half a minute later leaning against the wall with a sigh of relief and then an almost giddy feeling swept through me. I just watched Deunan and Hitomi going at it like a pair of crazed weasels. Life was good!

Stepping out into the fading sunlight of a gorgeous Olympus evening, I felt on top of the world, like I could take on anybody or anything. I wasn't above strutting and coming to the sidewalk, I waiting patiently  
for the traffic to clear so I could cross. A sleek red car was approaching with its music blaring.

Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo

You've got to be fucking kidding me!

FIN


End file.
